sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Sparky the Fox.
Basic info Gender: Female, but pretends to be male Age: 9 Birthday: 12/3 favourite food: Spaghetti Abilities: Sparky was gifted with the power to harness electricity at birth. She only recently learnt of her abilities due to distractions at the orphanage. Likes: Hanging out with Shaye, making new friends, pranking other people, making puns from absolutely anything, and looking at the full moon. Dislikes: Sparky isn't one for violence or bullies. She especially hates Dr. Eggman; due to obvious reasons. And as childish as it sounds, Sparky hates veggies, giving the excuse; "I'm a carnivore!" Sparky the Fox has spent almost all of her life in an orphanage in which she was always left alone and bullied. But when Shaye had helped her out in one of her bullying situations, the two became friends. Afterwards, since Shaye wasn't old enough to adopt anybody at the time, with Sparky's permission, he broke her out of the orphanage. For a long time, Shaye has been seeing Sparky as a male because of her looks, she looks a lot like a male. Sparky didn't mind though, she had actually wanted to be a guy all her life. The humor of this is that she doesn't know what transsexual means, so she says she is a boy trapped in a girls body. Personality Sparky is a very bubbly little fox, she always smiles and finds it hard not to. When Sparky hangs out with Shaye, she tries to get to know all of Shayes friends so she won't be left out. But when Sparky does get upset by something, she loses control of her powers and starts to give everything around her a violent electric shock. Back story Sparky, when she was young was raised with many boys while she was in the orphanage, becasue Sparky was the only girl in the group she was raised in, she herself thought she was male. Though she was raised a boy, Sparky knew full well that she was a girl and always will be. "But other people won't know, so when i get adopted, I can move outta town and have a fresh start as a guy!" Unfortunatley, her plan was put to waste, when she was a little older, the bullying began, she was left with many bruises and was always down. Every time someone came in to adopt, they would leave her becasue of the fact that she wasn't interacting with them and that she looked horrible. This only made Sparky's moods drop more. Though one time, while at the park, she was attacked when the supervisor wasn't looking. The kids beating her were around twelve at the time. When she yelped out in pain she saw a light grey fox coming towards her area, Sparky thought it was more kids to beat her, but she was wrong. "Get off of him you jerks!" The fox sneered at them. "Who's gonna make us? You?" The kids laughed. "Watch who your talk to with that tone, you may get hit. Then who are you gonna go crying to? Your mommy?" The grey fox was a little harsh, knowing full well that they were orphans and all. But that's all it took for all of them to charge at him. It was a large brawl, even though there were only six in total who were brawling. Sparky saw punches being thrown and she heard pained cries. But when all the brawling calmed. The grey fox was left standing there, panting and minorly bruised. Sparky walked up to him. "Are you okay mister?" She asked. The strange fox looked at Sparky. "I'm... I'm fine... My names Shaye." Shaye extended his hand for Sparky to shake. "I'm Sparky, and thanks for helping me." Shaye gave Sparky a nod before walking away. "Hey Shaye!" Sparky ran after the Fox teen. "Can you get me outta the orphanage? Please, they bully me everyday there and it always prevents me from getting adopted." Shaye interjected. "Hold on Sparky, I'm only fourteen, i can't adopt you. I'm underaged. But i can break you out." Sparky's face lit up at that sentence. "Please can you break me out then? I hate it at the orphanage!" From that moment onwards, Sparky and Shaye have formed a bond that only siblings have, They are seen as older and younger brothers, but only Sparky know how it really is. Powers Sparky has the ability to use electricity at her will, buts she is quite new to the whole "powers" thing, because she discovered this ability when she was eight years old, she has not fully trained his power to it's maximum potential. Other things Sparky likes being a little different, say for example, Sparky's gloves are blue and yellow, while most Mobians have plain white gloves on, also, Sparky likes to make her fringe as ruffled as she possible can. Sparky also likes to call herself Spark, due to the fact that she likes making nicknames for herself and other people and it sounds more like a masculine name. Category:Females Category:Elemental Abilities